our best memories
by DinahSaurus47
Summary: dimanapun kau bersembunyi,sahabat pasti akan menemukanmu./ "...-sampai bertemu lagi."/ simpan kenangan kita bersama,hingga satu saat nanti kita berkumpul kembali. 17-08-2016 Typo maybe! Gaje allert!


**Our Best Memories.**

 **Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto-sama.**

 **NO COPYRIGHT ALLOWED!**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 _Kimi To natsu no owari shorai  
ookina kibou wasurenai_ _  
juunengo no hachigatsu mata deaeru no o shinjite_ _  
saikou no omoide o.._

 _-_ You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future  
And our big hope, I won't forget them.  
I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later.  
The best memories...-]

"Hey Sakura!"

Dia menoleh,hingga rambut pink sepinggangnya sedikit terkibas kebelakang.

"ya?" jawabnya pelan.

"kau ikut kan?" gadis berambut blonde dikucir kuda itu mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura saking antusiasnya.

"A…Iyaa.. aku ikut Ino,jangan se-over gitu." Kekeh Sakura pelan,dia segera mengumpulkan buku nya dan langsung menggandeng Ino. dengan cengiran lebar dia berjalan menuju sahabat-sahabatnya yang dari tadi sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"kau lama." Cetusku kesal.

"jangan kasar pada Sakura-chan,dattebayoo!"

"ck.. mendokusai."

"ayolaahhh..berlari secepat angin!"

"hey..pelan pelan Narutoo.."

"N..Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura,kau… dengan Sasuke saja ya! Jaaa~"

mereka meninggalkan kita dibelakang,dasar Naruto baka sialan! Sementara mereka berlarian saling berlomba menuju lapangan kosong tempat kita semua dipertemukan,kita hanya diam dan berdiri bersampingan.

"Sasuke-kun… kau mau menyusul?"

Sial! Senyuman itu! kenapa senyuman mu selalu membuat aku membeku?

"hn.." dan sialnya lagi,hanya kata itu yang selalu keluar.

Kau mengangguk kecil dan berjalan pelan seiringan dengan ku, mereka pasti sudah mengejek kita saat kita tiba disana. Tapi,apa peduliku? Aku bersama mu sekarang,dan aku merasa nyaman dengan ini.

 _deai wa futto shita shunkan kaerimichi no kousaten de_ _  
koe o kakete kureta ne "issho ni kaerou"_ _  
boku wa terekusa sou ni kaban de kao o kakushi nagara_ _  
hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo_

 _-_ Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home.  
You called out to me, didn't you? "Let's go home together."  
While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,  
In truth, I was very, very happy.-)

Masa Sekolah dasar sudah kita lalui,bergandengan tangan saat pulang kerumah dan akhirnya terpisah di pertigaan itu. rumah kita searah,bahkan berhadapan. Aku sering melihatmu bersenandung sambil menyirami tanaman yang mekar sempurna didepan rumahmu,ntahlah? Hatiku menghangat hanya dengan melihatmu.

Sekolah menengah pertama,kita berada disekolah dan kelas yang sama. Untunglah,aku masih belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan kalian, pendekar bodoh dari alam mimpi.

"Sasuke-kun,kau bisa nanti kan?" kau menoleh kearahku dan melempar senyum menawan itu. sementara yang lain menatapku penuh harap.

"hn.. bisa." Jawabku singkat. Kalian bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku menolak menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian,pendekar bodoh dari alam mimpi. Dan aku merupakan salah satu pendekar itu.

aa _hanabi ga yozora kirei ni saite chotto setsunaku_ _  
aa kaze ga jikan to tomo ni nagareru_

 _ureshiku tte tanoshiku tte bouken mo iroiro shita ne_ _  
futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

 _-_ Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely.  
Ah, the wind flows along with time. So happy, having so much fun, we had so many adventures  
Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.-)

Kau cantik.. kau menawan.. kau sempurna!

"lumayan."

Kau mengerut keningmu sedikit,lalu kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu pergi memamerkan yukata yang kau kenakan pada yang lainnya. Aku merutuki mulutku,yang tidak pernah bisa diajak untuk berkompromi. Sialan!

 _DUAR_

"HAHAHA! Sakura-chan terkejut!" Naruto meledekmu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baka! Seperti kau tidak pernah terkejut saja!" Sakura memukul kepala si dobe sambil menyengir horor.

Perdebatan kecil disertai tawa dari kalian mulai muncul,hingga kita menjadi pusat perhatian,dan aku tidak suka itu.

"hey..tenanglah sedikit." Bisikku ketus.

Kalian hanya menoleh,lalu mengacuhkan ku. Malah memperkeras suara kalian,dasar… keras kepala bertemu muka tembok.

 _aa natsuyasumi mo ato sukoshi de owatchau kara_ _  
aa taiyou to tsuki nakayoku shite_

 _kanashiku tte sabishiku tte kenka mo iroiro shita ne_ _  
futari no himitsu no kichi no naka_

 _-_ Ah, summer break will be over in a little while too, so  
Ah, the sun and moon get along. So sad, so lonely, we had so many fights  
Inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.-)

Hey..kita bertemu lagi di sekolah menengah Atas. Tidak sekelas,tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa berjumpa.

"Sasuke-kun.. kau bisa datang nanti? Jarang kita bisa berkumpul." Bujuknya.

Aku ingin! Aku tau! Tapi aku sudah punya janji,baka! Masa sekolah menengah ini membuatku super sibuk,ekstra dan kegiatan lain semua kuikuti. Dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"gomen. Ada turnamen basket nanti,kalian saja yang pergi." tolakku dengan enggan.

"o..ohh..okay,kalau begitu jaa ne. kuharap kalian menang." Dia membungkuk dan langsung berlari keluar dari lapangan.

Maaf,jangan berikan aku tatapan kecewa itu. aku hanya.. tidak bisa.

 _PIP PIP_

"moshi-moshi,ada apa Sakura?" gadis ini,keras kepala.

"sasuke-kun. Bagaimana jika libur musim panas? Sudah ku-konfirmasikan,semua bisa. Kita pergi ke pantai,atau ke ginza." Bujuknya dengan semangat berkobar-kobar.

"hahh~ baiklah.. kuusahakan." Karena jika aku menolak,dia tetap akan bersikukuh,Itulah Sakura.

Hmm? Kepantai ya? Aku juga sudah merindukan menghabiskan waktu bersama para pendekar. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Tidak buruk.

 _kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou"_ _  
sakendeita koto shiteita yo_ _  
namida o koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_ _  
saikou no omoide o..._

 _-_ I knew that you screamed "Thank You"  
From the bottom of your heart till the very end.  
A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.  
The best memories...-)

Hah..hah..

"Sa..Sakura?"

Keadaan disini Ino,Hinata dan Naruto sudah bengkak dan jejak air mata terlihat jelas disana.

Shikamaru,Sai,Temari,Tenten duduk merenung seperti orang tanpa jiwa.

Dan Sakura…

Dia terduduk lemas,tanpa banyak bicara aku tau. Dia sudah terpukul keras.

"Sakura.." bisikku pelan,ku sentuh keningnya memberi sedikit rasa aman padanya.

"a..ahh.. Sasuke-kun.." dia menoleh lalu tersenyum miris.

"arigatou..untung kau datang.." bisiknya dengan suara tercekat.

"Sakura..ada apa ini?" bukan hanya untuk Sakura,pertanyaan ini kuajukan untuk mereka semua,dan mereka hanya diam. Seolah aku tidak pernah bertanya.

"Neji… Sasuke.. Neji..seharusnya aku melarangnya untuk memeriksa apakah kau datang atau tidak! Seharusnya aku melarangnya!" dia meremas bajuku,sebelum terisak lalu menangis meraung-raung,kami juga tidak bisa membendung air mata lagi.

Salahku! Jika aku menepati janji dan datang ketempat kami seharusnya berkumpul,Neji tidak perlu menjemputku ke stadion untuk memastikan. Dan pasti Neji juga,dia juga tidak akan meninggal seperti ini! dan hari ini,kami kehilangan seorang pendekar.

 _totsuzen no tenkou de dou shiyou mo naku_ _  
tegami kaku yo denwa mo suru yo_ _  
wasurenaide ne boku no koto o_ _  
itsumademo futari no kichi no naka_

 _-_ There's nothing I can do about the sudden change of schools,  
So I'll write letters, I'll call you,  
So please don't forget about me  
Forever, inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.-)

Setelah lulus dari sekolah Menengah,disinilah aku. Sekarang bukan kami lagi,tapi hanya aku! Berhadapan dengan tugas kuliahan dan teman baru,yang belum siap tetap sendiri,sampai akhirnya lulus dan bekerja. tapi aku belum,bertemu dengan para pendekar.

Kalian dimana sekarang? Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi,dan aku merindukan perkumpulan pendekar.

Setelah kematian Neji,kami mulai jarang berkumpul hingga aku lupa kapan terakhir kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Terakhir kali kita berkumpul,dengan keadaan duka saat pemakaman Neji. Setelah itu,kita disibukkan tugas masing-masing,bahkan kau juga Sakura.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari kalian lagi,dan ini menyiksa. Apa Ino mengambil jurusan Fashion sekarang? Apa Sai sudah terkenal karena lukisan anehnya? Apa Shikamaru sudah menjadi Ilmuan? Apa Tenten sudah menguasai ilmu kekaratean? Apa Hinata sudah menjadi sekretaris ayahnya? Apa Naruto sudah menjadi pewaris perusahaan? Apa Sakura sudah menjadi seorang Dokter?

Dimana para pendekar sekarang? Apa kalian pernah berpikir seperti yang selalu kupikirkan?

Kita memang tidak bisa saling menyalahkan. Sepertinya,sudah waktunya menghidupi hidup. Tapi apa memang waktunya,meninggalkan kenangan kanak-kanak yang tanpa batas itu?

 _kimi to natsu no owari zutto hanashite_ _  
yuuhi o mite kara hoshi o nagame_ _  
kimi no hoho o nagareta namida wa zutto wasurenai_ _  
kimi ga saigo made ookikute o futtekureta koto_ _  
kitto wasurenai_ _  
dakara kou shite yume no naka de zutto eien ni..._

 _-_ I was talking to you for so long at the end of summer  
After we watched the sunset, we gaze at the stars.  
I will never forget the teardrops that flowed down your cheeks.  
I'm sure I will never forget  
That you waved your hand with all your strength to the end.  
So let me be inside this dream like this for eternity...-)

Sudah lama ya?

Kita bisa bertemu,ini sebuah keajaiban.

"Hey..Ino,kau makin langsing."

"benarkah? Tumben kau memuji Sai.."

"langsing? Mungkin mata Sai kecolok kuas."

"Naruto sialan!"

"mendokusai,hari yang tenang kalian rusak!"

"hey,Shika! Temari akan memukulmu jika kau menguap malas seperti itu.."

"kau benar Tenten.. kupukul tepat dikepalanya."

Aku tersenyum kecil,aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Perdebatan Naruto dan Ino,Shikamaru dan Temari,Tenten dan Hinata aku bermimpi setiap malamnya.

"Hahahaha…" tawanya meledak,dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sasuke.. aku merindukan ini." kau belum berubah! Bukan hanya kau yang merindukan ini. kami semua juga.

"yah..kurasa aku juga." Jawabku pelan.

"…."

Aku menoleh kearahnya,yang tiba-tiba membisu. Dia menunduk,helaian rambut merah muda menutupi wajah ayunya.

"Saku-

"gomena…hiks.." dia menangis? Terisak pelan sambil memeluk lututnya. Kutarik wajahnya agar dia mendongkak,dan mata emerald itu.. kembali dibasahi air mata.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menangis?" Hinata dan yang lain langsung bergabung dengan kami.

"a..aku..merindukan hal seperti ini.." isaknya tertahan.

"aku rindu saat kalian berdebat lalu kemudian kita bermain bersama. aku…minta maaf.."

"untuk apa Sakura?"

"ini reuni kita setelah bertahun-tahun tersebar,ini pertemuan pertama kita. Aku akan merindukan kalian..kuharap kalian terus berkumpul seperti ini."

Kami mem-bisu, 'akan'? memangnya dia akan pergi kemana?

"kau..kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"besok aku harus berangkat ke german. Ini tugas lapangan pertama ku,dan ini suatu keharusan.. sekitar 2 tahun mungkin lebih.. ja..jadi..-"

"kami tidak akan melupakanmu." Mereka sedikit terkejut,karena Aku langsung berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke benar,jangan langsung pesimis. Kami akan selalu mengingatmu!" Tenten merangkulnya,dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura,kami selalu disini jidat!" Ino berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum kecil pada sahabat pinknya.

"Aku..Aku menyayangi kalian!" pekiknya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan kami.

Ya Sakura,kami juga menyayangimu.

 _kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume_ _  
ookina kibou wasurenai_ _  
juunengo no hachigatsu mata deaeru no o shinjite_ _  
kimi ga saigo made kokoro kara "arigatou"_ _  
sakendeita koto shiteita yo_ _  
namida o koraete egao de sayonara setsunai yo ne_ _  
saikou no omoide o... saikou no omoide o..._

 _-_ You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future  
And our big hope, I won't forget them.  
I believe that we will meet in August 10 years later.  
I knew that you screamed "Thank You"  
From the bottom of your heart till the very end.  
A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn't it.  
The best memories... The best memories...-

"Sakura..banyak makan disana,jangan sampai kau sakit."

"hey,Jidat! Jangan kau lupa kami,jika bertemu teman baru! Jangan lupa saling menghubungi."

"Sakura-chan.. jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Sakura-chan! Hati-hati dengan pemuda genit!"

"mendokusai,kalian berisik. Sakura,jangan benci kami karena ini."

"Sakura,bawa oleh-oleh yaa.."

"Sakura,jangan bekerja terlalu larut.."

Kulihat kau mengigit bibir bawahmu pelan dengan mata emerald berkaca-kaca. Lalu kemudian memberi senyuman terbaik,yang mampu kau beri saat ini.

"aku tidak akan melupakan kalian!" dia memeluk kami satu persatu,sebelum masuk keruang tunggu.

"hey.." sepertinya waktunya aku bicara,sebelum pesawat yang akan mengantarnya tiba.

"…."

 _TUK_

"Cepat pulang,Sampai bertemu lagi." Ujarku sambil menyentil dahinya pelan.

"hai,Sasuke-kun.. tunggu aku." Bisiknya lirih,dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Sayonara ne,.."

Ya..Sayonara Sakura,ingat kami.. dan semua mimpi kanak-kanak yang kita lalui bersama-sama,sebagai seorang pendekar.

 _-saikou no omoide o... saikou no omoide o..._

* * *

Hello Minna-chan!

FF ini terinspirasi dari anime slice of life *Ano Hana* yang membuat Ryii harus menghabiskan sekotak tissue (*3*)

Gomena,jika mengganggu Minna-san sekalian,dan arigato gozaimasu untuk readers ^^.

 **Mind To Review?**

 **But,No Flame Needed !**

* * *

 **Thank's to : Joanna Katharina 37, Hyuugadevit-Cherry,Sasuke darKEvil, Hanazono Yuri dan all reader (*3*)**

Ryii~


End file.
